guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Kludd (Books)
"There was something... unowlish about him." - Mrs P.'s thoughts on Kludd, The Capture Kludd '''(also known as '''Metal Beak '''or '''High Tyto) was a male Barn Owl (Tyto alba) and the leader of the Pure Ones. He was the older brother of Soren and Eglantine, and the eldest son of Noctus and Marella. Kludd is the primary antagonist of the first half of the series (books 1-6). He is said to be a heartless tyrant. History ''The Capture Kludd, a young Barn Owl, was born in Tyto near the end of the summer as the eldest son of Noctus and Marella, and elder brother to Soren and Eglantine. Unknown to his family, he was already affiliated with the Pure Ones upon meeting a patrol. Horace Plithiver, the blind snake serving as a nest-maid for the family, sensed that something was amiss in the young owl's mind, something far darker than is usual for owls. This premonition was confirmed when Kludd, for his final Pure One test, having already killed another family's nest-maid snake and another owl, pushed Soren out of the nest onto the ground below, as the final test was to sacrifice a family member. Mrs. Plithiver attempted to go to a neighbor's hollow to get help from Hilda, another nest-maid snake, but Kludd attacked her and threatened to eat her, forcing her to hide on the ground below. Kludd had hoped that Soren would be eaten by predators and told Soren that his family would believe his lie that Soren had fallen out of the nest and been eaten by predators. However, unbeknownst to Kludd or Mrs. P, Soren was snatched by a patrol from St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls shortly after. Kludd later murdered his parents and took his sister, Eglantine, to the Pure Ones' castle to be stone stunned. Kludd was power-hungry and wanted to rule the Pure Ones. He conspired with Nyra, a female Barn Owl whom Kludd had romantic feelings for. Later, Kludd engaged the leader of the Pure Ones in a ritualized duel and killed the High Tyto, but had half his face torn off. After that, he gained the position of High Tyto, and took Nyra as his mate. Kludd soon had a metal mask made out of mu metal to protect and conceal his maimed face, and so he would not fall prey to the magnetic powers of the flecks that the Pure Ones used as weapons. As a result, Kludd's new identity as Metal Beak was born. The Rescue Kludd eventually designed a plan to capture Ezylryb, the great sage and former warrior of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, and captured him in a Devil's Triangle. The Pure Ones then began a search for a new stronghold to lure him to, as the old one had been raided. Until a stronghold was found, Ezylryb would be kept in the triangle by its magnetic forces. In an attempt to rescue Ezylryb, a rescue group from the Great Ga'Hoole Tree destroyed the Devil's Triangle and began preparations to escort the old sage back to the tree. Kludd, in an effort to recapture Ezylryb and keep the owl world from knowing of the organization's existence, attacked the unarmed owls. Unaware of Metal Beak's true identity, Soren pried off part of the metal mask to see his face and recognized the owl as his brother. Soren melted the mask with a burning branch, and when Kludd flew off in desperation for water, he swore he would kill his brother. The Siege Kludd found a lake and dove into it, his mask almost completely melted. The water cooled his face, and Kludd was nursed back to health by the Glauxian Brother Simon, a Brown Fish Owl. Kludd made Simon fetch him red meat, prey that Fish Owls do not usually catch. Kludd thought that like all good murderers, he needed patience. Kludd ruthlessly killed Simon after he was nursed back to health, which was witnessed by Mist. Kludd flew back to the Pure One forces, contemplating a plan: to capture the Great Tree, which would gain him far greater knowledge of flecks, as well as eliminating a large portion of his enemies, in one strike. Having gained a new metal mask, he soon as sembled a massive army of Pure Ones and hireclaws to lay siege. After the first few battles, the outer defenses were penetrated, hemming the Guardians in. However, the Guardians excavated from under the roots in a pincer movement, trapping the Pure Ones as they themselves had been trapped. Kludd moved in to kill his brother, Soren, but Slynella, a flying snake with venom that could kill instantly, attacked Kludd, and he was forced to retreat. The siege failed, so Kludd began contemplating another plan. The Shattering Kludd led his forces on a mission to capture St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls. It succeeded, partly due to the fact that spies were already stationed there. He was also joined by some defectors. Unfortunately, Kludd and Nyra's first egg was destroyed by Eglantine during a failed, simultaneous espionage operation to infiltrate the Great Tree and learn its secrets of higher magnetics, but the greatest victory was that of controlling a new stronghold and a seemingly endless supply of flecks. The Burning As the Guardians prepared to launch their invasion of St. Aggie's, Kludd had anticipated their coming and fortified the perimeter of the canyons with fleck emplacements. He also had owls placed on the highest points of every promontory. His forces also occupied the two main entrances to the canyons: the Great Horns and the Beak of Glaux. After the invasion had begun, Kludd captured Digger and held him hostage in a cave. In doing so, he lured Soren to the cave where he and six other owls laid in wait with fire claws. Kludd and Soren engaged in a fierce duel, but Soren did not have the heart to kill his own brother. Only after Kludd wounded Gylfie did Soren gather the courage to kill Kludd. However, it was actually Twilight who entered the cave and killed Kludd, splitting his spine and saving Soren from the horror of killing his own brother. The Hatchling Kludd's bones were gathered for a final ceremony by Nyra. His mask and battle claws were kept for his son, Nyroc, to inherit them as the next king of the Pure Ones. When Nyroc failed his Special Ceremony and fled, Nyra warned him that the scroom of his father would follow him. This proved true, as Nyroc began encountering images of Kludd's masked face that urged him to return to the Pure Ones. Near the end of the book, Nyroc declared that he was only a mask, renounced being his son, and charged at the mask, which shattered, indicating Kludd was finally in hagsmire. The River of Wind ''— ''The War of the Ember Kludd's mask was worn by Nyra during the battle at the Middle Kingdom. The mask was left behind on three blood-stained dead owls. It was later retrieved and Nyra began wearing as a tribute to her late mate and also to hide wounds caused by the Striga when he saved the chaw of chaws in the Battle of the Middle Kingdoms, having her face badly mutilated like Kludd's. The mask was revealed to be made from fragments of Kludd's mask, by possibly a rogue smith. Personality Kludd was the older brother of Soren and Eglantine. However, unlike the other two, he was an angry and violent hatchling who disobeyed his parents' rules, bullied his siblings, and was rude to Mrs. Plithiver, their nest-maid snake. Kludd was fascinated by the concept of battle and battle claws (something that normally wouldn't be considered amoral), an interest the rest of his family hardly took any consideration of and even forbid discussion of. He was at first incapable of feeling true love, and was always full of rage and fury. He felt from the moment he hatched out that he had been born into the wrong family, regarding them all as weak and stupid while he was strong. He was a recruit for the Pure Ones since his childhood (possibly infancy), and went so far as to pushing his own brother out of the tree to become a true Pure One, and even murdered his own parents. As the leader of the Pure Ones, he was cruel, brutal, cunning, ruthless, power-hungry, and very hateful. In fact, Kludd hated Soren from the moment his younger brother had hatched, and the reason for that was because he sensed that Soren was the preferred son. His younger brother was so much like his father; loved the old legends, cared not a whit about battle claws and was always the perfect little owlet. This drove Kludd mad, and so he was delighted to have a chance to get rid of his little brother. However, despite his truly hateful and brutal persona, he had a good relationship with his mate, Nyra: In fact, Nyra was the only owl he ever truly loved and she loved him back. Relationships Nyra Nyra was Kludd's mate and second-in-command. Kludd had a special relationship with Nyra. When they first met, Kludd was instantly smitten with Nyra at first sight because she was the most beautiful owl he had ever seen. As Kludd passed the Pure One tests, Nyra grew a deep passion for him, greatly admiring him for his rage and strength, and believing him to be perfect for founding the kingdom she dreamed of. After Kludd became the leader of the Pure Ones, he took Nyra as his mate, and they continued to be very close. They were a match made in Hagsmire, the perfect couple. Soren Soren is Kludd's younger brother. Kludd hated Soren from the moment his little brother had hatched; he was very rude to him, and always acted in an bullying and arrogant manner towards him. The reason why Kludd hated Soren was because Soren was so much like his father, and was always the preferred little owlet. This drove Kludd mad, and so when he was required to sacrifice a family member, he chose Soren and took great joy in pushing him out of the tree. When Soren returned, Kludd was shocked and surprised that he was still alive, and after Soren injured him and foiled his plot to capture Ezylryb, Kludd angrily swore revenge on his brother, vowing to kill him personally. In the film, Kludd was very jealous of the attention Soren was getting from their parents, and even had the nerve to outright claim that Soren had a head-start in a race whereas Kludd had really had a head-start. After Kludd became a Pure One, and Soren joined the Guardians, Kludd's jealousy of Soren turned to hatred to the point where he viciously tried to murder Soren without mercy. Trivia In the movie, Kludd shows signs of having feelings for Nyra, as in the books. Quotes ''"Surprise, little brother!" - Kludd to Soren after being revealed as Metal Beak, The Rescue "Death to Soren!" - Kludd in The Siege Gallery GoGH3_-_The_Rescue.png|Kludd on the cover of The Rescue Kluddd_Japanese_siege.JPG|Kludd wearing fire claws on the Japanese cover of The Siege Kludd_Italian.JPG|On the Italian cover of The Rescue Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Barn Owls Category:The Pure Ones Category:The Capture characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Pure Ones Category:Kludd Category:Kings Category:Mates Category:Scrooms Category:Tytos Category:High Tyto Category:Fathers